


super rich kids

by puckurtsferret



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019), Glee
Genre: Angst, Athletes, Ballet, Bipolar Disorder, Bisexual Noah Puckerman, Boarding School, Bottom Kurt Hummel, Broadway, Cheerio Kurt Hummel, Crimes & Criminals, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Fame, Fluff, Homophobia, Inspired by Euphoria (TV 2019), Internalized Homophobia, Love Triangles, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Minor Quinn Fabray/Noah Puckerman, New York City, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Parent Noah Puckerman, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Finn Hudson, Self-Harm, Singing, Skank Quinn Fabray, Slow Burn, Smut, Song Lyrics, Suicide Attempt, Teen Pregnancy, Theatre, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puckurtsferret/pseuds/puckurtsferret
Summary: mckinley academy is a boarding school in brooklyn for actors, musicians, dancers, and athletes, all with the same goals: fame, power, and money.INSPIRED BY:the tv show euphoriasuper rich kids by frank ocean
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans, Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray/Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray/Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans/Original Female Character(s), Santana Lopez/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	1. finn hudson

finn hudson's mother has always seen her little boy as a golden child. from age seven, she knew her son was a _star._

from being the mvp of his baseball and basketball teams, to being a prodigy at playing drums, finn was extremely gifted.

he had it pretty good. a loving mother, half-sister, step-dad, and step-brother would greet him every time he would walk downstairs. he would smell the elaborate, healthy breakfast his mother made every morning before sitting at the long dining table. across his sister, and next to his step-brother (who he considered his _brother_ brother,) he would eat the turkey bacon, scrambled eggs, and grain toast, avoiding the revolting green juice shit his mom tried to force down his throat. 

and yes, finn's family was rich. filthy fucking rich. his mom was a real-estate agent, his step-dad a psychologist (who's parents were the owners of a world-class, luxury jewelry company.)

when he got a scholorship to mckinley academy, it was no surprise to anybody but himself. finn was reluctant to the idea at first. he hated the idea of being far away from his family. not only that, but he was born and raised in ohio. new york couldn't be less like ohio. going from a rich, suburban town, to a crime-filled, grimy city wasn't all that appealing to him. thankfully, he wouldn't be _completely_ alone in this. his brother kurt had also gotten a scholarship to mckinley. this, and the fact that his mother's purpose in life was to make sure her _angel_ was eventually playing for the NFL, eventually convinced him to agree. 

what nobody knew about this seemingly perfect boy was that he wasn't perfect at all. he would spend each friday night on the roof of the hummel-hudson mansion analyzing the notes his father wrote him before he was born. he would unfold them as if he hoped more words have appeared since the last time he did this. everyone was convinced that the half hour he spent on the roof was when he did his homework, because "it's quiet, and the only place i can focus." finn picked up a picture of his father in his military uniform. he would search for minutes trying to see himself in this mans face, only to be dissapointed when he realized they look nothing alike. his dad died a _hero._ finn knew he didn't have what it takes to do something _that_ important. _that_ heroic. so, he promised hinself he would be his family's hero.

his fear of dissapointing his love ones often led him to sobbing and hyperventilating sometimes, specifically in the shower or before sleeping. 

now at age sixteen, he furiously knocked on his dorm room's door. as the freakishly tall boy waited for his roommate and longtime best friend noah puckerman to open the door, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. when he heard moaning, as well as a bed creaking, his face scrunched up in disguist.

he pulled his phone out of his varsity jacket's pocket, ready to text his girlfriend quinn to ask if he could hang out with her, before realizing she was in her nighttime piano class. finn sighed before texting someone else

**to: claire hudson (little sis)**

im coming over. u want anything from the caf?


	2. kurt hummel

kurt hummel's favorite movie as a child was "barbie in the nutcracker." he would watch it on repeat daily.

on his fifth birthday, his dad took him to the theatre to see a ballet. of course, it was the nutcracker. as he sat in the very front row, he was paralyzed in awe while watching the beautiful ballerinas leap and twirl. kurt pictured himself on that stage, dancing under the spotlight while hundreds of people watched him gracefully dance. that night, he blew out the candles on top of the birthday cake his family made him. _i wish to be a ballerina._

a week later, his stepmom and father got him into the most expensive and intensive ballet classes in all of ohio. their babyboy deserved nothing but the best, of course. kurt's toes were always the most pointed, his legs always the straightest. his leaps and turns were good enough to make the rest of the kids in class hate him.

there was only one student that was even comparable to kurt, and that was the one and only rachel barbara berry. if looks could kill, who knows which one of them would die first. although kurt was by far superior at ballet, rachel had something he didn't, which was an undeniable broadway-bound voice. so, inevitably, kurt began singing lessons.

monday through friday, three o'clock to eight, he spent in the studio. every day he had both a private lesson, then a class. saturdays he had an hour long vocal lesson. kurt was a perfectionist. if he fell out of a turn or recieved too many critiques, he wouldn't cry, just push himself until he at least threw up or fainted. god forbid he took a break longer than five minutes.

the day he was born, his mother refused to hold him. she didn't want a baby. the only reason she didn't get an abortion was because it was illegal at the time. she didn't spend a day in her son's life before walking out of it. burt, his father, raised him on his own until a year later when he met carole hudson. they fell in love, moving in with each other after three months.

carole had a son named finn. even though finn was a year older than kurt, and they were complete opposites, they got along from day one. while kurt played with barbies, finn was playing with action figures. this was a blessing, because unlike "normal" brothers, they wouldn't fight over who gets to play with which toy.

it was two in the morning when it happened. while he was practicing pirouettes in his mirror, fourteen-year-old kurt's phone lit up with a ...facebook? notification. confused, because _who the fuck still uses facebook?_ he opened it.

**elizabeth reich**

**Hey Kurt. Its ur mother. I need a couple things. Whats ur address**

his heart stopped, the phone slipping out of his perfectly manicured hands. without thinking, he picked the phone back up and immediately sent his address

**elizabeth reich**

**Ok. Be there in an hour**

shaking, he tiptoed through the house and to the front door, careful not to wake up his siblings or parents. he plucked pieces of grass anxiously while waiting for the woman to show up. a red car pulled up, making the boy stand immediately. he watched as a woman limped over to him.

"wow, this place is massive."

she had bruised arms, and her brown hair was long and knotted. kurt noticed she had dark circles under her bloodshot eyes. he couldn't speak, and instead smiled weakly.

"so, kid," elizabeth started.

"i uh, i need to grab some stuff from your kitchen," she explained, picking and itching at her arms. kurt nodded and led her there. searching through every cabinet and drawer, elizabeth grabbed about four spoons, as well as one of the fine china plates carole loved. she continued putting as much as she could into a plastic bag. enough to make money off of, and use to do drugs, but not enough for anyone to notice. once she was done, she nodded. kurt starred at her for a couple seconds. he hated how much they looked alike.

"will i ever see you again?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper. elizabeth gave the boy a sad smile, patting his shoulder.

"just don't tell anyone about this," she answered. kurt watched as the woman who gave birth to him, yet he had never met, walked out of the door. he stood there for a minute before slowly walking back to his room and closing the door.

standing in front of his mirror, he started to practice his pirouette again. except this time, he couldn't spot correctly because of the tears uncontrollably forming in his eyes, so he fell out of every turn.

now, a year later, kurt's arm was linked with his best friend rachel's as they walked down the halls of mckinley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont worry, after each character's intro chapter they'll all come together and it'll be a normal (drama filled, super slow burn) fic


	3. claire hudson

claire hudson-hummel was an accident.

burt and carole already had two babies to take care of. the last thing the newlyweds needed was a third child.

their opinions changed the moment she was born. claire was an _angel._ all she did was sleep and giggle, and she never fussed or gotten into anything she shouldn't (for example, when finn had almost drank bleach, and when kurt cracked every egg in the fridge on the floor.)

her behavior started to change when she was six years old. specifically when the family stayed at her uncle paul's beach house for the summer.

uncle paul would buy her any clothes she wanted, as long as she put on a fashion show just for him. this became a usual event, and as she walked up and down his room wearing a _fabulous_ dress, claire decided that paul was her best friend.

there was one thing about him that she hated, though. after the fashion shows, he would always sit her on his lap and squeeze her, placing her hands on him. claire had no idea what any of this was, or what it meant, but it made her want to not exist. 

when carole noticed her daughter recoil any time her brothers or father hugged her, or even poke the girl on the shoulder, she told her to _quit being so silly._ claire started to be so nervous sometimes that she would throw up. she just wanted to go home, and she would cry and beg her mommy for _hours_ to bring her home. 

nothing was working, and her parents kept asking "why would you want to go home? your brothers are having so much fun!" the sick feeling she constantly had was getting unbearable, and she just had to tell someone. 

"uncle paul does things and makes me do things," she mumbled. 

burt's eyebrows shot up in slight confusion and shock.

"no. stop telling lies. just get your swimsuit on so we can go to the beach, and never say shit like that _ever_ again. _never_ repeat those words to anybody ever again, or you'll get in big trouble," carole said sternly. 

every summer until she turned thirteen was a nightmare that she would never wake up from. it kept happening, and whenever it wasn't _actually_ happening, it would repeat itself in her head over and over. 

her mother despised her, and her father ignored her in an effort to not fight with her mother. in middle school, nobody payed much attention to her, because her talents paled in comparison to her brother's. claire loved singing, and finn and kurt always told her she was incredible, but her mother would just say "i _t's not worth spending money on."_ she knew that was a lie. if they could afford to pay for finn's acting and drum lessons, as well as football, and kurt's dance, acting, and voice classes, they could more than afford for claire to take up singing. but she didn't bother trying to argue.

every night, she just hoped things would end. on her fourteenth birthday, she decided to be done hoping. half a bottle of iron pills sat in her hand, and without a second thought, she swallowed them dry.

the way kurt and finn looked at her when she woke up was a sight she would never forget. nothing that had ever happened has ever made her as guilty as their faces. 

instead of getting claire help, her parents sent her to mckinley with her brothers. 

santana lopez - her roommate - sat accross from her on her bed as they discussed what songs they planned on singing for the annual vocalist competition. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a reminder that after i get through each person's intro, the story's gonna start LMAO just be patient pls. i swear it's gonna be sooo interesting. tell me what you think!


	4. noah puckerman

noah puckerman has no idea how he ended up at mckinley. like, no fucking clue. it's not like hes complaining, he would much rather be here than with his insane mother and annoying seven year old sister in their shitty, moldy apartment, but it's still bizarre that he goes to this fancy ass school now.

when noah was a young boy, his father was in and out of the picture. noah preferred the weeks when his dad wasn't there. the screaming, sounds of slapping, and the shattering noise when dishes were being thrown scared him. not to mention, the only words the man spoke to him were either _"shut the fuck up," "you're worthless,"_ or his favorite, _"i wish you were never born."_

the only person he had was his best friend finn. their third grade teacher was always seperating them during class for talking and being disruptive, so they started to hang out after school. finn's house was huge and fancy, and smelled like clean laundry mixed with flowers. his mother was nice, and his stepdad was cool. seeing them be a happy family made him sad, but happy for finn, since he was such a good friend.

one night, he took his father's guitar into his room and strummed the strings, not really knowing what he was doing, but loving it so much that he never wanted to stop. until the owner of the instrument barged in, ripped it out of his hands, and crashed it down onto the boys head until it eventually broke and left noah with a bloody nose and bruising on his left cheek and eye. the teachers at school didn't bother saying anything, which was fine with noah, because it's not like he expected anybody to care. his expectations were proven to be wrong when he went over finn's house, and mrs. hudson-hummel took him in a room away from finn. 

"what happened, sweetie?"

he looked down at his hands, avoiding eye contact. noah hated this feeling. the feeling of being small, alone, hopeless. he just shrugged, his head starting to hurt from the effort he was putting into not crying.

when he got home that night, there were police in the apartment. his mother was screaming swear words at them. before he knew it, him and his sister were in his nana's house, where they would live now. noah's chest ached as he laid on the couch, digging his fingers into his palms. he was shaking so much that he expected his head to expload, but instead, tears started to pour.

that was the last time he cried.

when he was thirteen, finn's family threw him a bar mitzvah, despite them not being jewish. they even opened a bank account for him to deposite all the money he got into. the night after noah and finn's middle school graduation, carole and burt told him they would pay for him to attend mckinley. he kinda didn't understand why, and he was surprised his nana agreed to this, but he went with it. noah didn't think he would survive life without finn being around, but he would never admit that.

during the begginning of his freshman year, he used all the money in his bank account to buy pot. some of it to smoke, but most of it to deal. he started going by "puck" instead of noah, and shaved most of his head, leaving a strip in the middle.

by the time he turned sixteen, he had fucked almost every girl and twink in mckinley, somehow managing not to contact an std or knock anyone up. just like he has somehow managed not to get kicked out of the school yet.

he was a pretty fantastic songwriter, guitarist, actor, and football player. people didn't know him for that, though. they knew him as the fuckboy drug dealer who would punch anyone just for looking at him funny. he liked it that way. the only person he would rather be was finn. the golden boy, quarterback, _quinn fabray's boyfriend..._

puck thought he was dreaming when he unlocked his phone to see a text from her. he had been secretly in love with quinn since he first laid eyes on her. she was delicate and classy, wildly intelligent, and the most angelic person he had ever met. seeing finn and her hold hands, seeing him make her laugh... it all just _crushed_ him.

**from: quinn fabray**

Are you busy right now?

his heart pounded as he replied.

**from: puck**

nah

**from: quinn fabray**

Is Finn there?

**from: puck**

no

noah figured that she must have been looking for him, and his phone was dead or something. he jolted to the door when he heard a gentle knock.

"hey." she had tears in her eyes, and noah felt his heart drop into his stomach. he's never hated seeing someone cry this much. 

next thing he knew, he was on top of his best friends girlfriend, kissing her more lovingly than he was aware of. 

"i want you to fuck me," quinn announced.

noah nodded, taking his shirt off before slowly doing the same for her. once they were both fully naked, he reached into his nightstand to get a condom.

"no, no. i'm on birth control. just fuck me, _please,_ " she whispered into his ear while holding onto his shoulders.

he wasn't thinking when he started to thrust into her. not about how he was having sex with finn's girlfriend who wouldn't even have sex with _him,_ not about how she was allowing him to not wear a condom, not about _anything_ but the girl underneath him and how much he loved her. 

when they were done, noah watched as the girl he was in love with frantically got dressed and left. 

usually he would be relieved when the girl or guy he hooked up with left after. most of the time, that meant they weren't going to expect anything other than fucking. he _hated_ the ones that got clingy. but this was different. it was quinn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is VERY shitty im so sorry lmao


	5. santana lopez

santana's abuela would always laugh when recalling the day her granddaughter was born. it had been a bright, sunny spring day. one that smelt of lilacs and made little kids want to cover their driveways with shitty chalk drawings. at 4:37 pm santana slid out of her mother's vagina, and the hospital shook with thunder as the sky started to pour.

"that's when i knew you would be a storm of a woman," abuela would joke.

her parents weren't around much. not because they didn't love her or anything. santana's mother was a supermodel, and her father a broadway producer, which meant they were in new york most of the time. wanting santana to have a good education, they let her stay in their texas home, figuring her grandmother could take care of her.

mr. and mrs. lopez hired a chef to cook santana meals, and a nanny to watch over her. abuela wasn't always up for looking after the young girl due to her fibromyalgia and older age. however, not a day went by that she wouldn't drop her off and pick her up from school.

when she entered the eighth grade, santana's friends often went over for sleepovers. those nights consisted of truth or dare, makeovers, and horror movies. 

the thing was, santana didn't care about that part. there was one reason she even hosted these sleepovers, and that was _seven minutes in heaven._

it was -literally- heaven. yeah, she did some stuff with guys, but none of it made her feel the way having her hands and mouth all over tits did.

santana realized she was a lesbian that summer when she hooked up with a guy for her first ( _and only_ ) time. her close friend and first crush amelia was the first person she told. amelia acted like she accepted her, but in reality she had been recording the whole conversation. 

cherry lipgloss, chanel coco mademoiselle, a skintight black dress, and loosely curled hair. santana felt _fuckable,_ and completely prepared to face her first day of freshman year. 

"i am so proud of you, nieta."

santana smiled at her abuela before kissing her on the cheek. "te quiero."

as santana walked into her new school, she felt the weight of her peers eyes on her. smirking, she found her homeroom and sat next to amelia. 

something was off. her best friend didn't acknowledge her and was too busy talking to another group of girls. they whispered and giggled, and santana's skin itched with the need to know what they were saying. 

morning announcements started, and santana didn't really pay attention. instead, she harshly chewed on her gum, shaking her leg. suddenly she heard a female voice interrupting the principal's. 

_what is it, santana?_

_promise me you won't hate me_

_you're my best friend, and i'll love you no matter what. please trust me. what is it?_

_i love girls. i love making out with girls. i love sex with girls. i love holding and being held by girls. i love the way i feel when you and i hold hands._

_so, what are you saying, santana? you're gay?_

_yes._

everything was spinning. once the principal's voice was heard again, saying something along the lines of _i am sorry about that. it appears as if somebody has hacked into the speaker system,_ the room erupted in a fit of laughter. 

keeping her composure and a straight face, santana stood up before smoothing down her dress with her hands and slowly, shakily walking out of the room. with every unstable, wobbly step, and every insult thrown her way as she walked down the hallway, she became more and more dizzy. the rest of the journey to the exit of the school was a blur. 

she had no idea how she ended up on the empty tennis court. she had no idea when she started sobbing, messing up her eyeliner and mascara as well as the façade she put up to make everyone believe their words didn't get under her skin. 

sliding against the fencing surrounding the court, she sat on the terf as rain started to pour. 

_"that's when i knew you would be a storm of a woman."_

when she tried to stand up, her hands landed on her knees. bent over, she projectile vomited on her shoes before blacking out.

next thing she knew, she was in her nanny's car. confused, santana was about to ask what happened before she remembered and nearly passed out again.

right when she walked into her house she knew she needed _something._

suicide?

_no, abuela._

self-harm?

_no, scars are ugly._

scanning around the kitchen, her eyes landed on a small orange bottle. abuela had forgotten her fibromyalgia medication. 

without hesitating or reading the label, santana threw two of the capsules down the back of her throat before chasing them with petron.

this was exactly what she needed. 

when the principal called abuela to explain what happened that day, she didn't care about what happened, but about the fact her granddaughter was a _lesbian._ when she stopped showing up to take santana to school, the girl knew why. 

she stopped leaving the house completely, and finished the bottle of her grandmother's medication in two weeks.

mrs. and mr. lopez returned home after receiving a phone call from their daughters school reporting that she had been absent every day of the year. figuring there was no point in lying, santana explained the situation to her parents who were thankfully accepting. 

a year later, santana strutted the halls of mckinley with pride and genuine confidence as an out-of-the-closet-lesbian. 

new york was exactly where she belonged. her brutal honesty, queerness, race, and talent were embraced there instead of shunned. the best part? she could get drugs with the snap of her fingers there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a really hard time coming up with a backstory to her, so i hope this is okay lol <3

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time ever writing a fic! i hope you enjoy :) warning: this story will have lots of triggering content.


End file.
